Bonnie's New Love
by Kemetri D. Jackkson
Summary: Ever since Bonnie got out of jail,she've been unfocused and off track since she's in a new relationship with a certain Angel. This one was just for fun.


Bonnie x Angel fanfic

This takes place right after Leroy and Stitch were Bonnie broke out of jail and is with someone new.

**WARNING CONTAIN:Shoujo-ai: Girl love**

* * *

><p>After Bonnie got out of jail she've been really off track lately and have been ever since she'd got of jail she's not usally unfocused like this, she's usally very focused and always on her feet and felt like stealing things but not anymore, since she was in a new relationship with someone else she loved, and could not do these things witout, thats all Bonnie could think of was her, pretty, precious Angel the one she all ways thought about while she was with Clyde. She loved Angel dearly as, she was waiting for her loved one night in her hideout she thought about everything she loved about her Angel, her bravniss, her smartniss, her spoiled attitude, her great since of fashion she also loves about her. She loved a lot of things about her pretty new girlfriend.<p>

But now Bonnie have changed a lot since Hamsterviel killed Clyde, Bonnie remembered that horrible day, when the two of them was out stealing again, but completely out of no where there he was Dr. Hamsterviel, it started off with Hamsterviel trying to capture them both. But soon ended with a tragedy leading to Clyde's death. Ever since then Bonnie have been so, so broken up about she started doing more than she was programed for. She started attacking people and stealing more than ever, sooner or later the cops came and cought Bonnie got sent to another that was worst than the old one she went to, the contant beating from other criminals, getting pushed around and going without food the rest of the stuff that happened to Bonnie in jail remained silent. While Bonnie was in jail, Angel, the one bonnie started to love more and more each day was the only one who ever vistited her in jail and each day Angel came to visit Bonnie they grew closer and closer each day.

She was broken from her thoughts when the front door opened up, Bonnie thought it was Clyde day but when she saw the full image clearly she saw Angel, Bonnie blushed a bit with a small smile on her face. Angel walked up closer to Bonnie until they were face to face then Angel kissed Bonnie sofly on the lips,Bonnie smirked a bit and put one arm around Angel's waist and another on her hip, Bonnie looked at Angel with lustful eyes,love, care. Angel licked Bonnie on the cheek to get some reacton out of her,it worked and Bonnie put both, hands on Angel's hips and kissed her with all the passion she could, Bonnie broke the kiss and sat back down Angel was a bit concerned about her sweetheart, she loved so much and felt safe with all the time, Angel broke the silance.

"Bonnie your feeling ok sweety,"Angel asked sweetly.

Bonnie, kissed Angel on her neck and rubbed up and down her back,Angel batted her eyelashes to tease Bonnie a bit, Bonnie blushed and moaned.

Angel got a little closer to Bonnie giving her kisses on the cheek,while also trying to lift up Bonnie's dress. Bonnie hade, on a brown short sleave jacket before she took it off, and a black dress,with black heels, the clothes made her look a lot bigger.

Bonnie grabbed Angel arms and, looked at Angel with a stern look while, blushing from what she'd just tried to do.

"Angel, wow! Angel i'm serious don't make me spank you,"Bonnie said, sternly. Angel just, giggled, and winked at Bonnie and said.

"Maybe, that sounds good,"Angel said, with lust in her voice.

Bonnie realizede that was the wrong thing to say, and blushed again.

Angel cuddled up too Bonnie and licked her neck. Angel loved the feeling she felt when she was with Bonnie, she liked the way Bonnie did things she loved how smart Bonnie was. Angel also loved Bonnie's new strenth and combat skills Bonnie never been that tough before, come to think of it she'd never even fought before. Angel also loved that attitude and, personality she just loved in a girl or, boy. Everytime Angel went along with Bonnie some where to steal stuff or beat somebody up, that was bad, and not repaying a dept, Angel would go any where with Bonnie, cause Bonnie made her feel safe, loved, happy, and cared for.

Angel looked up at Bonnie and said.

"Bonnie when we go out tonight can we have are date, please,"Angel said, sweetly, her eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

Bonnie chukled and, put her arms around Angel, then gave her a deep kiss, a deep romantic kiss as, she rubbed her back again.

Then Bonnie broke the kiss and said.

"Okay, babe we can go out on our date,it'll be good to spend some time alone with my sexy little Angel,"Bonnie said, as she put her hands on Angel's hips and pulled her closer to the point where there noses were touching.

Angel giggled and blushed at this reaction, and said.

"Well, thank you and, i love my hot, and pretty fighter,"Angel said, wrapping her arms around Bonnie's neck.

_"Wow...My lady is soo fine and pretty,"_Bonnie thuoght as she,notice Angel trying to seduce her again with her pretty looks.

They both sat there, looking into each others' eyes as, they stayed in there loving embrace for a long while then kissed, deeply again.

They both broke the kiss, to stand up and, play with each other some more. Angel still had her arms around Bonnie's neck,Bonnie choose to hold Angel too, but this time instead of putting her hands around her waist, Bonnie put both hands on Angel's butt while also caressing Angel's butt.

This made Angel jump a little and, blush then giggle at the playful gester.

Angel kissed Bonnie and said.

"So, honey were we're going on our date tonight?"Both Angel and Bonnie broke there embrace and, held each others' hands as, Bonnie grabbed her brown short sleave jacket and her brown hat, and led Angel out the door.

"I don't know, where do you want to go baby,"Bonnie said, right before winking at her.

Angel thought for a while and got an idea.

"How about we just have a nice, quiet, relaxing date on the beach,"Angel said.

"Okay, baby we can go to the beach, alright lets get a move on,"Bonnie said, as she playfuly slapped Angel on the butt, Angel giggled at the playful gester.

Bonnie and Angel had a long walk to the beach, but it was worth it,for both of them to be together,then Angel wrapped her arms around Bonnie's arm as they walk to the beach.

They sat down in the sand, and gazed at the moon light, they both enjoyed this night very much,they loved being next to one another while on there romantic dates.

They looked at each other deep in the eyes then, leaned in to kiss each other, they went back into there loving embrace and hoped that this feeling would never end.

* * *

><p>Ok might not be the best Angel x Bonnie one shot but come on give me a break i'm very new at this any way read and reveiw.<p> 


End file.
